Queen of the World
by Merula
Summary: AU, OOC, Relena Bashing (really!) Just a quick ficlet. What if Relena was on the Titanic?


Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or Gundam Wing WARNING: SEVERE RELENA BASHING. It may not seem like it at first, but it's there. Trust me. I despise that girl. I don't know if anyone else has done this before, but it was just too good to resist.  
  
Heero Yuy an Relena Peacecraft Star in "Titanic"  
  
"Oh Heero, isn't this night just so romantic?" Relena cooed.  
  
"It's a bit chilly actually," Heero responded.  
  
Relena's face soured in an expression of hurt, "Why are you so cruel to me Heero? What have I ever possibly done to you?"  
  
"Other then joining the Romafeller Foundation, the very force that is escalating this war to new heights?" Heero snorted with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"That is so unfair Heero," she pouted. "You know I had no choice. They had taken oven my kingdom, I had to comply."  
  
"Is that why they offered you a position of authority in Romafeller, because you had no choice? Sounds rather suspect to me."  
  
"Can't you see what I'm in a position to do now Heero?" she said, strolling dramatically towards the bow of the ship, "With my position now I can alter Romafellers course. I can lead them towards total pacifism."  
  
"How exactly is taking a cruise with the Romafeller Elite going to advance the cause of total pacifism?"  
  
"It is a way to catch them in a more relaxed setting," Relena said with a smile. "If I can sway these men to my cause, then I will have the ability to mold the new foundation into an organization for peace."  
  
Heero said nothing in response. Relena turned and saw a hint of warmth in Heero's gaze. Her smile broadened as she turned to the bow rail and grasped it with a trembling hand.  
  
"Heero," she gushed, "I've never seen you look at me that way before."  
  
"It's because I'm truly seeing you for the first time Relena," Heero said in a soft tone. "I never under stood what lengths you would go to achieve total pacifism."  
  
Heero's hand reached out and gently stroked the back of Relena's hair. She shivered, partially from the chill outside, partially from the heat that was building inside. Gods how long had she wanted this, and now, now, now it seemed almost like a dream. She tried to turn and face him but his strong hands restrained her. She shuddered again.  
  
"Heero, wha . . . " She started.  
  
The index finger of his left hand gently pressed against her lips and he softly whispered in her ear, "You have had you turn, and now it's mine. Relena, there is something I've been wanting to do for a very long time, but until now I could never to do it."  
  
Relena felt faint. Her heart was pounding like the waves were on the bow of the great ocean liner, in a rhythmic primal beat. Heero wrapped one arm around her waist, and the heat from his touch was electric. A fresh air had the clean smell of salt and a faint trace of the after-shave he had used. The smell was intoxicating to her system. She was buzzing with barely suppressed desire.  
  
"Relena?" He breathed gently in her ear.  
  
"Yes," she murmured softly.  
  
"Tonight I want to give you the one thing you have always wanted from me," Heero's voice was a rich baritone.  
  
"Oh Yes, Heero, Yes!!" Relena gasped, her voice trembling with her need. "I want it so badly."  
  
Heero's left hand slid down to her hip and it was mirrored by his right hand. She felt flush as the heat from his hands stopped precariously close to the furnace she had been stoking for him. Her dress felt tight, as her body seemed to swell and melt at the same time. This was it, tonight was the culmination of her hopes, and of her many lonely dreams. Tonight she would have her perfect soldier.  
  
"Relena I want you to step up on the bow railing and let your hair down. I want to see it blow in the wind on this special night." Heero purred, his voice full of promises. "Don't worry, you're in my capable hands."  
  
She stepped up onto the first rung of the railing, releasing her hair and letting it flow freely.  
  
"Higher," he coaxed.  
  
She took a second step up. His strong hands still held her tightly. She felt safe in his hands, no she felt free.  
  
"Tell me Relena" Heero whispered, "Tell me who you are."  
  
"I'm yours Heero," she moaned.  
  
"Yes," Heero confirmed, "and who else are you, to these men, to this foundation?"  
  
"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD," she declared, releasing her grip on the handrail and throwing her arms wide open.  
  
Heero shoved Relena over the railing using every last ounce of his impressive strength. Relena never even uttered a scream as she disappeared into the night. He took a moment to straiten his lapels and made sure he looked in good order before addressing the handrail, still warm from her touch  
  
"And that is precisely why you had to die, Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Heero's mind turned to the next task at hand. First thing first, Heero needed a shower because he felt so dirty after sweet-talking that woman. Then it would be a quick visit to steerage and his precious Duo. The two of them could come up with a way to sink this unsinkable liner, and make it look like an accident. 


End file.
